What Happened After
by nikcolewolf147
Summary: A story on Jacob and Renesmee and how their characters and feelings develop. Not a one-shot, going to have many chapters. I have an instagram account for this story! Check it out! If anyone plagiarizes this story tell me so I can fix it! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Questions

**~A/N~**

**So this is my first FanFic… It probably won't be the best and there will probably be mistakes here or there. But hey, I'm only human… Anyways this is gonna be a long story about how Jacob and Renesmee's feelings and characters develop. This is set about 5 years after breaking dawn. So Jake looks the same as he did then and Nessie looks about 16-17ish. This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy and I'm not the best with dialogue heavy books… Well I hope you enjoy my first FanFic! :D**

**Renesmee POV**

_I was in a meadow. There were a lot of flowers. It seems like I should know this place… Like I've been here before…_

_Oh! I know! I've seen this place in a few of my mom's pictures from when she was human. But… What am _I_ doing _here_? _

_Then I hear a sound, like someone is in front of me. So, I turn around and there he is. _Jacob.

_He has a box in his hand. He's down on one knee. _Oh god.

"_Renesmee," he says, "will you…"_

I bolt up in bed. Panting. Sweating.

The rest of the night I lay in bed, wondering why I keep having these dreams. I had so many questions. Was I having feelings for Jacob? Why am I having these dreams? Did he even like me back, or did he only like me as a friend?

Only time could answer.

**Page Break**

"Renesmee, wake up," I hear someone say.

"Renesmee, it's time to get up," I feel cold fingers brush against my shoulder. I can smell vanilla. _Mom. _

I squint my eyes open and look at the clock. It reads 1:26pm. _Oh my gosh. I slept in til after lunch._

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I ask, sitting up.

"It seemed like you need some extra sleep," she says biting her lip. _Dad told her._

"Dad?" I ask.

"Dad," she replies, nodding her head.

"You want to go hunting today? You haven't been in a while," she says while pulling the covers off of my legs.

I get out of bed and pull on my favorite pink and black robe.

"No it's okay. I think I'll just hang out here for the day," I tell her, following her into the kitchen.

I walk over to the pantry and pull out a box of Cocoa Puffs. We found out a few years after I was born that I can eat human food and be a regular, or somewhat regular, vampire at the same time.

"Hey sweetie," Dad says, kissing the top of my head as I sit down at the table to eat.

"Morning," I reply.

"Today your mother and I are going hunting, then to the big house. You sure you don't want to come?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit lazy," I say, scooping a spoonful of Cocoa Puffs into my mouth.

"If you get to bored you can invite Jacob over if you'd like," Mom suggests.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dad shift uncomfortably in his chair. Mom gives him a "look".

"Kay," I say trying to hide my blush from Mom. There's no point in trying to hide anything from Dad.

I see Dad smile.

"Well Edward, we better get going," Mom tells him.

As they walk out the door I get up and put my empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Then I decide to take a shower.

After I'm done I put some sweats on and go to the living room to watch some TV.

About two hours later I decide that I'm too bored to watch any more TV so I pick up the phone to call Jake.

I dial his number and after three rings he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob it's me," I say casually.

"Hey Ness, what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much, what about you?" I ask. I hear a few people in the background yell.

"Keep it down, will ya?!" Jacob yells.

"Sorry," he says, "I'm at Rachel's house. There's a game on. The damn Cubs are winning."

I chuckle. "Should I call back later then?" I ask.

"No it's okay, I'm barely paying any attention to this stupid game anyway," he mumbles.

"Okay. Well if you get bored or something you're welcome to come over," I tell him.

"Sure, I'll come over now I guess," he cautiously states.

"See you soon, then," I say.

"Bye, Ness," he says and hangs up.

I get up to put some jeans and a better shirt on.

After I'm done freshening up I go to the kitchen and I decide to prepare two steaks, some mashed potatoes, and an apple pie for dessert.

As I go to put the pie in the oven there's a knock and I hear a door open.

"Oooh something smells good," I hear someone say. _Jacob._

I giggle quietly.

I see Jacob walk into the kitchen out of my peripheral vision so I turn around and greet him with a hug.

He hugs me back and when we're done with this embrace he starts to talk about his day while I finish cooking his dinner.

When the mashed potatoes are done I set everything on the table and Jake starts eating.

"You gonna take some?" he asks looking up at me.

"No I had a snack before you came over," I say.

A few minutes later he says "Wow Ness, you're a great cook."

"Only the best," I say, giving him a wink.

He smiles.

After he's done he offers to do the dishes that he ate on. I was happy to oblige.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask when he's done washing his dinner dishes.

"We could watch a movie," he suggests.

"Sure," I reply. I walk over to the movie cabinet and we end up picking G.I. Joe – Rise of the Cobra.

We hardly have any chic-flics or romance movies because mom and I never really liked those kinds of movies and dad rarely even watches TV.

We get to the middle of the movie and I start to doze off.

I lean my head on Jake's shoulder, not even thinking about it. After a minute or so I fall into a dark pit of nothingness.

**~A/N~**

**So that's the end of chapter one! I know it's not very long, but I already have the beginning of chapter two started and I'm starting to see where this story is going to end up going and I'm super excited. That's it for now. Be safe everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2-Dreams

**~A/N~**

**Hey guys I'm back! So this is my second chapter and I guess I would call it a filler. Weird for it being in the beginning and calling it a filler but oh well. For those of you who like "mushy" chapters, here's one for you… Sorry if you don't! Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Dreams**

Jake POV

When we got to the middle of the movie Renesmee fell asleep on my shoulder.

I didn't mind.

After a while my arm started to fall asleep, but I didn't want to wake her. Instead I turned off the movie and started to shake her softly.

"Renesmee, wake up. The movie is over," I whisper softly into her ear.

Ness POV

"Ren…way…up," I hear someone say.

I then realize where I am and who I am with.

He's telling me to wake up. _Jacob._

I open my eyes and look up at him. For some reason, butterflies just shot through my stomach.

His dark brown eyes are looking down at me. The moon is shining inside, gently gleaming on his face.

I've never realized how beautifully handsome he is until now.

He smiles and says "Ness, you're tired. Let's get you to bed."

I smile back and I start to get up, but then he sort of carries me back to my bedroom. There he sets me on my bed.

I crawl under the covers while he sits next to me.

"Where are your parents?" he asks randomly.

"They went hunting earlier," I say, Jacob snorts, "and now they're probably at the big house." When I say "big house", I am referring to the house that Grandpa and Grandma Cullen live in, with my aunts and uncles.

"Oh, cool. So did you enjoy the movie?" he asks sarcastically. For some reason I sense nervousness in his voice… Weird…

"Yeah, I loved the first half" I reply.

He just laughs.

A few minutes later he shifts and is turned to me, giving me his undivided attention.

"Renesmee, I know you are ready for this, and your father told me that I needed to talk to you about what is really going on with _us_." He continues "I'm sure Edward has told you about me and you, and what happened when you were born. Am I right?"

"Yeah of course, he told me that you _imprinted_ on me. I don't really remember what that means but I do remember that he told me imprinting is a one-time thing for a wolf and that it's important," I say, almost questioning myself.

"Yes. And no one has ever been able to describe imprinting in words, but if someone could they would say how pure and whole one's love is for another. Renesmee, I love you and I always will. Once you're ready to say it back, I will be there to hear it," He says, talking really fast.

I don't know how to register this. I remember now what dad told me about Jacob and imprinting. That's why I kept having those dreams. I am in love with Jacob Black.

"Jacob, I don't think I'm ready to say it out loud and it's really hard for me to register all of this at once, but I do have feelings for you. Confusing ones. Good ones," I say, fearing I am going to hurt him in some way.

"That's all I've ever asked of you Renesmee. You don't know how good it feels for me to hear that," he says happily.

"Well goodnight Jacob," I tell him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Night Renesmee," he says.

On that note, he walks into the living room and the last thing I hear is a door close and I fall asleep with Jacob in my dreams.

Jake POV

When I get home I just can't stop smiling.

I would say tonight went well.

Dad questions me on my unusual behavior, but I just ignore it.

I walk into my small room and take my clothes off.

I hop into bed and I fall asleep with Renesmee in my dreams.

**~A/N~**

**I hope you liked it! It's pretty cheesy haha. For now I will probably update either every Sunday or every other Sunday. It just depends on life. I do have an Instagram page for this story! It's called breaking_dawn_story! Have a great week everyone! Be safe!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sparks

**~A/N~**

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took longer for me to update! I have been super busy lately! Well this seems kind of selfish but I won't update as much if I don't have any reviews. I can't really write a story well if I don't know if anybody is reading it or if they like it or not! So review, review, review! Also I do accept "constructive criticism"… This one is gonna be in Jacob's POV… Soo yeah I'll let you read now!**

Jake POV

I woke up with a creak in my neck, my back aching, and a headache. But I don't complain. It's usually how I wake up at my house. My bed isn't the most comfortable, but at least I have one.

"Jacob, someone's here to see you," my dad shouts to me from the kitchen.

_Who would be here to see me at 8 in the morning? _I ask myself.

I get up and put some jeans and a t-shirt on.

"Hey Jake," I hear Renesmee say.

I walk out of my bedroom and I see Nessie smile at me. I smile back.

"Hey," I say and go over and hug her.

"So I was thinking," my dad says, "there is going to be a bonfire tonight, maybe you two kids can go."

"Sounds fun, my entire day is free," Renesmee says coolly. She looks over to me for an answer.

"Yeah, we can go," I say and I scratch the back of my neck.

**Page Break**

Me and Nessie hop in my rabbit to go to the store to prepare for tonight.

"So what do these _bonfires_ consist of?" Renesmee looks over to me.

"Well most of the time my dad and some of the other leaders share old legends, stories, and whatnot." I say casually.

"Oh that's cool," she says and turns to look out of the window.

We drive about 10 more miles until we pull into the parking lot of the grocery store.

We come out 20 minutes later with 7 bags filled with chips, hotdog and hamburger buns, meat, and other stuff.

As we get in my rabbit I notice something is wrong with Nessie.

"What's the matter?" I ask and scrunch my eyebrows.

"I dunno. I've just been thinking a lot about our conversation the other night," she says and bites her lip.

"What convers-" oh, I remember now. When I told her I _imprinted_ on her.

"Oh, what about it?" I ask her as I start the car.

"Well, I've been having really weird dreams lately… About you," she turns around to put her seatbelt on awkwardly.

"What kind of dreams?" I ask, pulling out of the lot.

"Well the other night I had a dream of you proposing to me," she says.

I don't know what to think. She's having dreams about us. She's even probably having feelings for me!

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I tell her in a matter-of-fact way.

"I know. Before you told me that I felt kind of weird about my feelings for you," she says, covering her mouth, a little too late.

So I was right! She was having feelings for me!

We pull into my driveway and people are already showing up.

**Page Break**

"And that's how the war between the cold ones and the werewolves started," my dad finished.

I look at the beautiful girl next to me and I can see her eyes light up at my dad's story.

"Did you like it?" I ask her playfully.

"It was amazing. You're dad tells some pretty powerful stories. I almost felt like I was there with him!" she gushed.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing," I chuckle.

"Anyway, wanna go for a walk?" I ask her.

"Sure," she replied.

I led her past the forest, onto the beach.

"So, are you gonna come to another bonfire anytime soon?" I ask.

"Of course! That was awesome!" she gushed, again.

I just laughed a little. I felt our fingers intertwine. It feels like there are sparks shooting up into my arm. I look down at our hands and smile.

She stops and sits down in the sand, our hands still connected.

We were quiet for a while. Just listening to the ocean crash against the shore.

"Well I better get you home, Renesemee." I say getting up, offering her a hand.

She takes it and says, "Thanks Jake, I had a great time today.

I smile and with that we are on our way back to my rabbit.

Today was definitely one I won't forget.


End file.
